Sen
by Fantasmagoria
Summary: "Koszmary kończyły się z nastaniem poranka." SS/GG, pojedynkowo.


**Autor:** Ja, czyli Fantasmagoria.~

**Tytuł:** Sen

**Beta:** brak

**Pairing: **Salric

N/A: Pamiętam, że pisząc ten tekst, miałam konkretną piosenkę w głowie, która to natchnęła mnie, by napisać to w taki, a nie inny sposób... ale nie pamiętam już, co to było, więc niestety, tytuł jest jaki jest, mało odkrywczy. Bardzo dziękuję wszystkim oceniającym pojedynek, bardzo miło mi, że mój tekst jednak przypadł wam do gustu, bo obawiałam się szczerze innej reakcji ;) Dziękuję wam :*.

Dedykuję Wirce i Alex; Alex za udany pojedynek, dziękuję bardzo 3, a Wir za to, że siedziała nade mną, gdy pisałam tekst ;)

* * *

**Sen**

Ocknął się po raz kolejny z koszmarnego snu, tylko po to, by stwierdzić, że rzeczywistość również jest koszmarem.

_**Rafał Kosik**__ – Kameleon  
_

* * *

Godric często miewał koszmary i to już od wczesnych lat młodzieńczych. Można powiedzieć, że właściwie był do nich przyzwyczajony tak bardzo, iż w momencie wyśnienia kolejnego z nich jedynie obracał się na drugi bok i zasypiał na powrót. Nie bał się snów, bo wiedział, że były one tylko wytworem jego wyobraźni i zawsze kończyły się wraz z nastaniem poranka.

Żadna jednak mara senna nie mogła równać się z tym strachem i bólem, który zawładnął jego umysłem w momencie, gdy przybyła Rowena z wieściami.

— Zwiadowcy znaleźli Salazara — powiedziała cicho, pochylając głowę w dziwnym odruchu, tak jakby chciała schować głowę w ramionach. — Nie żyje. Helga właśnie ustala…

Ale Godric już jej nie słuchał. Tępy wzrok wbijał w swe dłonie spoczywające na biurku. Krew zadudniła mu w uszach. Ravenclaw dalej coś do niego mówiła, ale widząc, iż jest ignorowana - wyszła.

— To niemożliwe — wyszeptał. — On nie mógł umrzeć tak po prostu — dodał z przekonaniem.

Zmuszając swoje ciało do współpracy wstał z krzesła i na sztywnych nogach ruszył do drzwi. Mógł łatwo to sprawdzić.

_Musiał_ to sprawdzić.

_To niemożliwe_ \- powtórzył w myślach, zbiegając po schodach prowadzących do lochów.

_Niemożliwe_ \- utwierdzał się w tym przekonaniu, w szalonym biegu pokonując podziemne korytarze.

Zdziwieni jego zachowaniem Ślizgoni ustępowali mu z drogi, szepcząc do siebie i wskazując na niego przy tym. Nie przejął się tym wcale, dalej prąc na przód i przepraszając co rusz, gdy na kogoś wpadał. Już za chwilę dowie się, czy to prawda…

_Salazarze przysięgam, że jeśli jedynie znów nas wszystkich oszukałeś to pożałujesz_ \- pomyślał.

W końcu dotarł do celu - prywatnych komnat Slytherina. Zawahał się, trzymając dłoń na klamce.

_I ty się zwiesz odważnym_ \- pomyślał z ironią, pewnie otwierając drzwi.

Wiedział, że nie zastanie tam Salazara - w końcu po ich Wielkiej Kłótni (jak określali to uczniowie) ten wyniósł się z zamku, ale to nie spotkanie Slytherina było celem.

Musiał znaleźć obraz.

Tylko zaczarowany portret Salazara mógł rozwiać wszelkie jego wątpliwości. Jeśli nie żył - pojawi się na magicznym płótnie, a jeśli nie - nadal będzie w ramie tylko czarne tło. Wiedział, że nikt wcześniej tego nie zrobił. Ani Helga, ani Rowena nie miały pojęcia o jego istnieniu, a reszta mieszkańców zamku nawet nie weszłaby do tych komnat. Już on sam o to zadbał.

Energicznym krokiem wszedł do pokrytej kilkoma calami kurzu biblioteki, przechodząc stamtąd od razu do równie zakurzonego saloniku. Machnął różdżką pozbywając się pyłu i zaczął szukać wzrokiem malowidła. Miał nadzieję, że Slytherin go nie zabrał ze sobą…

_Jest. _

Godric podbiegł do obrazu i odetchnął z ulgą widząc w ramie jedynie czarne tło - nic więcej. Uśmiech sam wpełzł mu na usta; miał ochotę śmiać się i płakać ze szczęścia równocześnie.

— Ty skubańcu… — mruknął cicho, opierając czoło o kamień obok obrazu.

— Do mnie mówisz? — Rozległ się w pomieszczeniu dobrze znany mu głos.

Gryffindor poderwał głowę i zaczął się rozglądać po saloniku, w poszukiwaniu źródła głosu.

Nie znalazł go jednak.

_Nie_ \- pomyślał, czując wkradającą się w jego umysł panikę.

_Nie._ \- Nie mógł ani nie chciał przyjąć tego do świadomości.

— Ric? — usłyszał za sobą. Zacisnął mocno powieki, potrząsając głową.

_Nie było cię tam. __**Nie ma**__ cię tam_ \- myślał uparcie, wbrew samemu sobie obracając się w stronę źródła głosu.

Salazar Slytherin patrzył na niego z ciemnego portretu z uniesioną w zdziwieniu brwią i nieco niezadowolonym wyrazem twarzy. W ręce trzymał srebrny puchar i bawił się nim, kołysząc znajdującą się w nim cieczą. Godric przytknął dłoń do ust, by stłumić szloch. Po początkowym niezrozumieniu, rysy twarzy z portretu złagodniały.

— Przepraszam, Godricu — wyszeptał Salazar miękko.

Gryffindor popatrzył na dawnego kochanka załzawionymi oczami i pokręcił głową. Osunął się po zimnej ścianie. To nie może być prawda.

Koszmary kończyły się z nastaniem poranka. Tym razem nie było mu dane się z niego wybudzić, a nowy dzień nie nadchodził pomimo kolejnych wschodów słońca.


End file.
